For example, as an electric power converter that performs power conversion between DC power and AC power, a device that stacks a plurality of semiconductor modules with semiconductor elements therein and coolers for cooling the semiconductor modules is known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-299781).
Each semiconductor module has a main body with the semiconductor elements therein, and control terminals and power terminals projecting from the main body.
There are input terminals to which a DC voltage is applied and output terminals for outputting an AC voltage in the power terminals.
The control terminals are connected to a control circuit board.
The DC voltage applied to the input terminals is converted into the AC voltage and outputted from the output terminals by switch-operating the semiconductor modules by the control circuit board.
When assembling the electric power converter, the plurality of semiconductor modules and the plurality of the coolers are stacked, and bus bars and connectors are connected to the power terminals.
Then, the connectors or the like are electrically connected to other electronic components.
However, in the electric power converter disclosed in the document '781 mentioned above, spaces between the power terminals of the two semiconductor modules adjoining in the stacking direction are narrow.
Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to connect the power terminals and the connectors.
That is, for example, when connecting the power terminals and the connectors, connector terminals are inserted between two power terminals adjoining in the stacking direction, and their principal surfaces are contacted.
Then the principal surfaces are welded or fastened by bolts and nuts.
However, if the spaces between two power terminals in the stacking direction are narrow, it is difficult to insert the connector terminals in these spaces, and it is also difficult to connect the power terminals and the connector terminals.